


Late for Work

by sanctum_c



Series: Aeris and Cloud Take to the Skies Week 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach House, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), F/M, Holidays, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris thinks she's overslept.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Aeris and Cloud Take to the Skies Week 2017 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985575
Kudos: 5





	Late for Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Free Day'

Aeris opened her eyes, the fear seizing her a moment later. Too light outside. What time...? She fumbled for the bedside clock. 9:30. Nine. Thirty. Not six-thirty or seven-thirty. Or even eight-thirty when things might at least be salvageable but it would be a panicked rush without a shower or brushing her teeth or breakfast. No. It was nine-thirty. Nine-thirty meant she was late. Not amazingly so, but by the time she could be out of the house, let alone at work- It did not bear thinking about.

The alarm should have gone off at seven! Did she somehow not set the alarm last night? Or had she rolled over and turned it off without realizing two and a half hours ago? No, no memory of that, though somehow the extra sleep fogged her head more than normal wake-up time.

Silly mistake; she must have forgotten to set the alarm before bed. But how? Why had she not have thought to check if the alarm was set last night? Never assume, always check. She always set an alarm otherwise she would never get up on time, even if she went to bed at a sensible hour. There were never enough hours in the evening or enough hours in the day; seemed like she had been cutting into her sleeping pattern more than was sensible.

Aeris sat up, flung back the covers, ready to begin a frantic rush for the bathroom and stopped. The door that should lead to the hallway was missing. No, wait, it was over there. Against that wall. And the windows were beside her, covered with blinds that stretched from floor to ceiling. The bedroom never looked like this. Where was she?

The room was spacious and minimalist. The floor consisted of marbled tiles; the walls half-panelled with wood; the ceiling boasted a plaster rose around the light-fitting. The second of two doors on the other side of the bed looked like it lead into an en-suite bathroom. The tint of mold was missing from the air, as was the persistent mako taint. In its place was something similar to sea-air.

This wasn't home. This was not her bed. Not her sheets. And now she stopped to think, it was unclear what was she late for. She frowned. While today should be Monday - and that usually meant work - something was different today. If it were Sunday she would be able to relax; together with Cloud she would do the housework, go for a walk, get ready for the week ahead. If something took either of their fancy, they might head to the cinema for an hour or two. Or go get coffee.

But today was Monday. And this Monday was different. Apart from the waking up in a strange bed in a strange room. At least Cloud was still dozing beside her. The sun slanting in through the parted blinds was really bright. It never looked like that in Kalm-

Memory returned in a rush and her head swam for a moment. Today was different. Today she and Cloud were on holiday. Holiday. No work. No one with them. The two of them. Alone. For a whole week. A whole week off after who knew how long. Today - for a change - there was nothing they had to do, nowhere they had to go. Today was theirs to do with as they pleased. As was tomorrow and indeed the rest of the week. Aeris sat back on the mattress, her panic fading away.

From outside - in that bright, bright sunlight - came the sounds of people. People enjoying themselves. The buzz of conversation, the excited shrieks and yells of children playing. A distant crash of waves against the beach. Holiday. Their holiday in Costa del Sol. Aeris grinned.

The beach resort was perhaps not the ideal destination all things considered but it would do just fine for now - not quite at peak holiday season and not unbearably hot. Especially given Cloud owned a literal mansion here. It made sense to make use of the place and they were doing exactly that. A holiday away from work, responsibilities, from everything. Cloud stirred beside her. "What time is it?" he asked bleary-eyed as he rolled over to look up at her.

"Still early," she murmured and lay back down, cuddled against him. Cloud stifled a yawn, but moved to spoon her the moment she rolled onto her side. His breathing evened out after a moment and Aeris let her own eyelids droop until they closed. No plans, nothing they needed to get up for. They could sort all that when they next woke up. A whole week to do with what they wanted. Aeris smiled and let herself doze off.


End file.
